Rikku The Nanny
by ZeroX20
Summary: Everyones favorite AlBhed Babysits (Complete) Please R
1. Tidus Jr

Rikku The Nanny

BY ZeroX20

Disclaimer: I dont own FFX and X-2 Square Enix does

The _Italics_ are thoughts

The Street Lights shined brightly as a young Albhed ran through the streets of Luca. She stopped in front a row of houses. Confusion evident on her face _"What was Yunies address again" _she thought. Deciding to try her luck she walked up to a random house. She gently knocked on the hard door. Soon after a rather large Ronso answered. Rikku looked at the figure in front of her. She could tell it was taking a shower soap was all over its fur covered body and a towel was wrapped around its waist "What" it barked at her. Rikku took a quick step back "he he wrong house" she said before bolting out of there. After six more houses and four death threats. Rikku walked further down the street she plopped herself down on the curve. She put her face into her palms"Okay Rikku think" she told herself _"What was Yunies address". _"Think, Think, Think" she sat there for about ten minutes "thinking" she didnt even notice the figure coming up behind her.

"Rikku?" a voice asked. "Quiet Yunie I'm thinking" Rikku answered. A smile quickly spread on Yunas face her cousin hadnt changed at all. "Okay when your done thinking Tidus and me will be at our house". Rikku was to busy "thinking" she didnt realize what was happening "Yeah Sure" Rikku answered.

Yuna walked away from her confused cousin. She slowly made her way to her house _"1..2..3". _"**Yunie**"Rikku screamed from behind her. "Dont do that" Rikku yelled at her. Yuna burst into laughter "Sorry Rikku" she said "I couldnt help myself". Rikku just glared at her "I'm starting to think Tidus is a bad influence on you". Yuna giggled at her cousins remark "maybe" she answered. Yuna then continued onto her house. Rikku looked at the house _"Its huge"_ she thought. It was a wide three story house with a backyard so big that Rikku could probably park the Celsius there if she wanted to. _"How could I miss that" _ Rikku thought as Yuna led her into the house. "Wow" Rikku gasped as she looked as she looked around the house. It was like like walking into the future Rikku admired the expensive looking stuff in front of her. Rikku felt some one tap her shoulder she turned around to see Yuna standing there with a baby in her arms "Rikku say hello to Tidus Jr" she said. Rikku looked at the one year old. His hair was exactly like his fathers his eyes were bicolored just like Yunas and in his hands he held a miniture blitzball he was also dressed in a small version of Tidus's Zanarkand Abes outfit. A smile instantly spread through Rikkus face "Oh Yunie hes so cute"

Yuna handed Tidus jr. to her cousin. Rikku instantly fell in love with him. "Hello ladies". Yuna and Rikku both turned around to see Tidus. Tidus walked over to his wife giving her a kiss on her forehead "We better get going" he told her. "Okay" Yuna answered she turned to look at Rikku. "Well be home in a few hours so make yourself at home Rikku" Yuna told her. "Yeah, Yeah go have fun you two" Rikku told her.

"Oh we will" Tidus said with a wink "Come on Yuna" he said while dragging her out the door. Rikku set down Tidus Jr. down on a fluffy couch she ran over to the door "Bye" she screamed at the couple she then turned around to the couch she had set down Tidus jr. down on her eyes grew wide in surprise as she noticed he was gone. _"He was right there" _she instantly started to toss the cushions of the couch everywhere. _"Not here" _she started to scramble around the room looking into everything imaginable. While she was looking through a drawer she heard something shatter in the next room.

Yuna and Tidus were sitting in their faviorte restaurant patiently waiting for their waiter to serve them. Tidus reached across the table to grab his wifes hand. "You Okay" he asked. Yuna looked at her husband "I'm just a little worried" she answered. Tidus laughed "your worried about junior?". Yuna nodded "dont be Rikkus watching him" he told her. Yuna smiled at him "Thats what worries me" she answered.

Rikku ran into the room _"The Kitchen" _her eyes scanned the room until she spotted Tidus jr. ontop of the ice box. Her eyes went to what he was holding in his hand _"Dishes". _Tidus jr. laughed as he hurled another one to the floor. "Nooo" Rikku screamed as she dived for it. Barely catching it she looked at the infant "Tidie get down from there". Tidus jr. just laughed and kept on tossing plates for Rikku to catch. After about fifty plates Tidus jr. ran out of ammo. "Get down" Rikku yelled again trying to balance the load of plates in her hand. Rikku focused on Tidus jr. and noticed that he was aiming his small blitzball for the load of plates. "No" she said letting go of the plates. She screamed as she saw all of them smash into the floor _"Oh Poopie"_.

"Its Beautiful" Yuna told Tidus as they stood on the shores of Luca watching the ocean. Tidus leaned close to her so he could whisper in her ear "Not as beautiful as you". Yuna blushed at his comment. Tidus leaned in further kissing her lips. Yuna pulled Tidus closer to her as they deepened there kiss. Tidus slowly pulled away to look at her "I love you" he whispered. Yuna looked at him "I love you too" she then pulled him towards her resuming where they left off.

**"Tidie" **Rikku screamed the kid had once again disappeared. She ran through the entire house screaming his name. She stopped when she heard a giggle coming from the master bed room. She ran in and noticed a light coming from the bathroom. She looked in to see Tidus jr. laughing at something in the toilet. She looked in to see he had flushed his parents necklaces {The ones they wore in FFX}. Rikku stuck her hand in to grab them she managed to save Yunas. Tidus's however was gone . Soon after the toilets water started to over flow. _"Poopie". _

"Yuna" Tidus whispered. Yuna slowly opened her eyes "Yes?" she answered. "We better start heading home" Tidus told her. Yuna smiled up at him "So Soon?". Tidus laughed at his wife "Cmon" he said while scooping her into his arms and carrying her home.

"Your in big trouble Mister" Rikku screamed at Tidus jr. "Your going straight to bed". Rikku put him over her shoulder.As she was walking Rikku could feel Tidus jr. doing something. She stopped dead in her tracks when she found out what "_He undid my bra"._ Rikku let go of Tidus jr. and quckly held the garment in place Tidus Jr. took the oppurtunity to book it. Rikku quickly fixed her bra then looked for Tidus jr. While searching Rikku heard a crash coming from Tidus's trophy room. She quickly rushed over there only to see a pile of expensive looking trophies being broken to pieces by Tidus jr. Rikku quickly an in and grabbed the boy. She sprinted to his room and set him down in the crib. Tidus jr. was about to protest but Rikku quickly sprayed some sleep powder over the boy. Tidus jr. sneezed and fell back into his pillow asleep. Rikku tiredly walked back to the living room and reassembled it she sat down on the comfortable couch _"I got to clean up" _she thought as her heavy eyelids closed _"I got to zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" _

Tidus carefully opened the door to there house Yuna was still in his arms he walked into the living room to find Rikku dead asleep. He gently put Yuna down on her feet "Tell her to go to a bed" Yuna said "Ill be in our room" she said with a wink and headed towards there bedroom. Tidus smiled and went to wake Rikku "Rikku" he said. Rikku slowly opened her eyes. When she realized who was in front of her she immediately sat up. "Tidus did you guy barely get back here"she spat. Tidus looked at her confused "Yeah wh.." "Goodbye" Rikku said before he could even finish she bolted out the door and running down the street. Rikku grabbed her scarf and talked into it "Brother come and pick me up right now".

Tidus stared at Rikku as she disappeared into the night _"Weird" _ he was pulled out of his thoughts by a scream coming from the bedroom. Tidus ran as quickly as possible to it. He stopped when he saw Yuna staring at a huge puddle that was in their now really soggy rug. Tidus looked at her expecting her to explode except she started to laugh. Tidus looked at her confused. Yuna looked up at him "I had expected finding half the house burned down" she answered.

Please tell me if you guys liked this short story

oh and by the way thanx to the reviewers on Mistaken Identity I will continue that story very soon- ZeroX20


	2. Maria

**Maria**

Disclaimer: I Dont own anything

Note: These stories take place 5 years after Vegnagun so pretty much everyone has settled down except Rikku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This games boring" Rikku screamed at her competition. "Its boring because you havent moved in twenty minutes" Gippal screamed back. He really hated playing checkers with Rikku she was always forgetting the rules. "Were playing checkers" Rikku asked "I thought this was monopoly". Gippal nearly fell out of his chair "You got to be kidding me"he asked. Rikku shrugged "Well then lets play chess" she said while pulling out the real Monopoly game.

After thirty minutes of playing a really mixed up game of Monopoly. Shinra walked into the cabin "Rikku, Paines on the commsphere she wants to talk to you". Shinra handed her a porta commsphere and walked out. Rikku switched on the sphere only to be greeted by the white haired warrior.

"Rikku?" Paine asked. "Whats up" Rikku replied cheerfully. "I need a favor" the warrior asked "Can you take care of Maria for a little while". Rikku nearly screamed when she heard this "No more babysitting" Rikku told her. A rare smile spread across Paines face. "Yeah Yuna told me about that" Paine answered "But Rikku I really need this" she begged (I Know that Paine would NEVER BEG but work with me here people). "Okay" Rikku gave in "but you owe me big time". with that Paine ended the transmission.

Rikku walked up the busy Bevelle street _"Oh I hate this place"._ Rikku made her way to the Praeters mansion. She stopped when she heard the holler of some kids. She turned around in time to see a girl delivering a mean upper cut to a boy sending him to the floor. Rikku ran over to stop the fight hey whats happening here" she screamed. Once the girl took notice of Rikku she stopped her attacks. The boy took the moment to make a break for it _"He got his ass handed to him". _"What were you doing young lady" Rikku screamed at the girl. The girl turned around to look at Rikku. Rikku nearly fainted when she saw the girl it was like looking at a miniture version of Paine wearing the symbols of New Yevon.

The four year old looked up at Rikku no expression on her face. Rikku knew that stare all to well _"Just like her mother". _A chill went down Rikkus spine _"Scary". _"Are you Maria?" Rikku asked _"Please say no" _the girl looked at Rikku. "Who wants to know"she replied coldly _"She even sounds like Paine"._

An incredibly expensive vase smashed against the wall barely missing the praeters head. He stared in horror as his wife reached for more ammo. Baralai quickly dove behind a armchair for safety. "You lost her" Paines voice boomed through the many halls of their elegant house. Baralai popped his head out from behind the armchair looking to see if she was going to throw any more furniture. "I didnt lose her" he squeaked "She ran into the crowd while I was talking with a friend". **BOOM.** Baralais used to be favorite spheres of priceless blitzball games came pouring down upon him. Shattering to many different pieces. After the damage was done Paines voice once again boomed through the house "In other words you lost our daughter".

Rikku sighed _"This is going to be worst than Tidie"_. Maria just stared up at Rikku not really caring what she thought. "Okay Maria C'mon" Rikku reached for Marias hand. The four year old quickly pulled away and dashed down the street. _"Oh Poopie"._

Baralai was frozen to his spot once he was certain his spouse wasnt going to kill him. He cautiously moved out of his hiding spot making his way to her "Dont worry Paine" he softly put his hand on her shoulder hoping to comfort her "Ill find her I promise". Though she had calmed down Paine was still angry "You sure as hell will" quickly whirling her husband around she grabbed him by his collar and waist tthen threw him out on the street like a drunk who was kicked out of a bar "And you wont come back until you do" Paine quickly shut the door locking it from the inside leaving a very confused Baralai outside _"Holy Crap"._

Rikku dashed down the street quickly catching up to Maria. "Get back here Missy" Rikku screamed at her. Maria dived into a pottery shop quickly making her way into a large vase. Rikku made her way into the shop. She looked at the many exquisite things around her _"Where is she"_. Rikku quickly looked through the many vases when she hadonly three more to go the clerk came up to her. "Can I help you with something" he asked politely "Nah Im just looking" Rikku said looking over the clerks shoulder. She could see Maria slowly making her way out of her pot "Ah Hah" Rikku pushed the clerk out of the way and sprinted towards Maria. Once Maria found she was spotted she quickly laid down a vase and sent it rolling towards Rikku. Poor Rikku tripped over the vase and was sent flying for a shelf. Colliding with the many pots and figures shattering just about all of them. The shelf came down taking everything with it and landing on a very pissed off clerk. Rikku landed away from the chaos getting up as quickly as possible Rikku scanned the very expensive mess and noticed Maria had once again gotten away _"Oh Poopie". _

Baralai walked down his street trying to keep what he had left of his dignity. He was walking near Shelindas pottery store when a flash of yellow ran in front of him throwing him to the floor _"Rikku?"_

Rikku ran out of the pottery store like a bat out of hell. When she felt she was at a safe distance. She stopped to catch her breath _"Now if i were Maria where would I go" _she thought. She straightened herself out and looked around. Then an idea hit her if Maria was like Paine then she would go to one of Paines favorite places. Her eyes nearly bulged out when we she realized where she would go.

"Cool" Marias mouth was open in awe as she examined all the swords and axes. _"Mom would love this place". _ Making sure the shopkeep wasnt looking she went over and picked up the smallest sword she could find. Getting into her mothers famous fighting stance. She went into fighting imaginary battles with the fiends her mom had told her about. After defeating Sin for the third time she noticed the shopkeep was glaring at her. Maria flashed him a cheesy smile (A trait she got from her father) and slowly put the small sword back on its ledge. Then making a dash outside accidently tripping some clumsy blonde girl.

Rikku ran full speed as she checked all the weapons stores she could think of. Finally making her way to the last one but before she could stop some little kid tripped her sending her hurtling toward a restaurant tent. Smashing into a really big support pole knocking it out of place. Most of the tent came crashing down upon the innocent bystanders inside who were trying to enjoy their meal. Rikku was entangled in some of the tents cloth. Working her way out of it she looked at the destruction she had caused and noticed all the very ticked off people _"Ah Shit"_

Baralai followed the direction of the yellow blur had gone and noticed alot of commotion was going on. He immediately stopped caring when he saw his little girl running away from the crowd. "Maria" he said with relief running towards his daughter. Maria noticed her father "Dad" she screamed running into his embrace. Baralai hugged his daughter with all his might "Dont you ever do that again" he lectured her "You got daddy into a lot of trouble". Maria didnt reply she just kept on clinging to her father. "Lets go home" Baralai told her as they headed home.

Paine greeted them with open arms as they walked through the door after scolding her daughter she sent Maria off to bed. Sitting on a chair next to Baralai she remembered something "hmm" she thought aloud. Baralai looked at her confused. Paine looked at him "Its nothing" she reasoned "Im just wondering why Rikku didnt come today". Baralai laughed "Knowing Rikku she probably forgot". Paine smiled "I guess your right". With that the two retreated to bed.

"Help Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Rikku screamed as she ran down the streets of Bevelle a really pissed off mob on her heels _"NO MORE BABYSITTING"._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

You wouldnt believe how hard it was to find the right attitude for Maria i based her on my niece who is way worse.

Also I really hope you guys like it ill probably write another if you do.

I hope you guys have as much fun reading it because i loved writing it

Well ill see you later and remember PLEASE REVIEW-ZeroX20


	3. Lila

Rikku The Nanny Ch.3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Lucan shopping center was the largest shopping center in Spira with it's hundreds of stores and restaurants only a fool would pass up the chance to go for a gander at it's many low prices and products of the future. But passing through the shopping center at this very moment were two very peculiar blondes both cradling a baby within their arms yet the younger one was currently asking the older one a very good question "Remind me why I'm doing this again" Rikku whined in her left arm Lulu and Wakka's second born daughter Lila was currently pulling on her orange scarf. Tidus rolled his eyes "Because you promised Yuna you'd do anything to repay for the damage you did to our house" within Tidus's right arm was his son Tidus jr. who will be referred to as Jr. in this story. Rikku shifted Lila into her other arm still not managing to get the babies grip off her scarf "So she's making me repay for all the damage I caused babysitting one kid by babysitting two kids" Tidus stopped his walking and really started to think it over "Yeah that is kind of a stupid idea huh" he turned around to see the smirking al bhed "Well Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu had really been wanting to go see Kimahri so they figured this was there only chance". Rikku shrugged "Well I'm just glad they didn't leave Vidina that little monster can be a handful". She looked down towards the young toddler in her hands Lila was only a year and a half old yet the resemblance to her mother was already setting in her jet black hair her crimson eyes even the thick sweater she was wearing resembled Lulu's fashion in some way for It was thick and black. Yet she had the attitude of her father there was almost never a frown placed among this toddler's face. Even for one so young she had the spirit of the mage swimming within in her true she could not conjure a tide of water like her mother nor a storm of thunder or a blaze of fire but she can conjure a spark of electricity and a flame if she wanted to.

Tidus and Rikku made there way through the shopping center they soon stopped at a restaurant to buy the tikes something to eat. Setting Jr. down next to Rikku and Lila. Tidus went to the counter to order there food. Jr. casually bounced his mini blitzball upon the table while Rikku tried to sit Lila into her baby chair. Jr.'s ball soon hit the corner of the table sending it bouncing towards the other side of the restaurant. Jr. stretched his arms out towards the direction of the ball trying to signal to the distracted Rikku. But when the boy got no response he slid under the table and made his way to his ball.

Tidus soon came carrying a tray that had a salad for Rikku a burger for him and some chocobo nuggets for the kids. His eyes flew to the empty seat that until a moment ago was where his son had been sitting. Once he noticed it was empty Tidus dropped the tray of food and frantically ran to the table "Rikku" he yelled "Where the hell is Jr." Rikku turned from her still unfinished task of strapping down Lila and looked towards the seat Jr. had been occupying. Upon noticing it was empty Rikku's eyes grew to an unnatural size "He was just here a minute ago I swear". Tidus immediately looked under the table "he isn't here".

Jr. crawled to his blitzball he cut through the restaurant going under every table. When he was no less than four crawls from the ball an exiting customer's foot brushed against it sending it outside and into the shopping center Jr. followed it. Tidus looked around the restaurant. He looked by the door and saw what he hoped was a flash of gold as the door came to a close. _"Jr." _he jumped over an empty table and sped towards the door. He gave it a violent shove "crack" the door hit something and came swinging back towards Tidus.

Tidus stopped the door and peeked around it. He saw a man on the ground who he hoped was unconscious because Tidus didn't want to be here when he woke up to find the huge bump that was growing on his fore head _"Oh Crap"._

Jr.'s ball kept getting kicked by the many numerous feet that were walking through the shopping center. It finally rolled into a store called "Spiran fashion". Jr. followed the ball in. The tiny blitz ball rolled into the corner of the stores entrance and was stopped by a white pair of shoes Jr. crawled to his mini blitzball. He grabbed the ball and was surprised when a pair of female hands picked him up "Hey Cutie".

Rikku slumped back in her chair _"Great just great" _her eyes wandered to Lila who was currently eating the chocobo nuggets that Rikku bought for her _"She wouldn't sit down for anything" _it was true Lila would not let herself be strapped down to her high chair no matter how hard Rikku tried. So the Al Bhed just decided to leave her be. "Excuse me" a male voice said behind Rikku. The blonde turned around only to be greeted by a fairly dark skinned man no doubt he was an al bhed for he had the wear and he had the look of one "You wouldn't happen to be Rikku by any chance would you" Rikku blinked "Uh…yeah" she answered. "The same Rikku who smashed her giant red airship into my item shop and drove away" the man asked his voice having a slight edge to it. _"Uh oh" _this was definitely not good Rikku responded "well the thing about that was…you see there was this…uh" _"Think Rikku, think damn you" _ Rikku's hand came up to scratch the back of her head "hehe" _"I got it" _Rikku quickly jumped out of her seat and pointed over the man's broad shoulder "Look a Fiend" she shouted. The man quickly whirled around _"Sucker" _Rikku quickly grabbed Lila and hauled ass out of the restaurant.

Tidus looked everywhere for his son well as in everywhere I mean the men's room and a baby stroller or two. Tidus fell down on to a bench in front of a clothing store _"Why does this always happen". _This was certainly the reason that Yuna had asked Rikku to help Tidus look after the kids because he couldn't even look after his own. He buried his face into his palms _"Yuna's going to murder me". _"Smack" Tidus was dragged out of his thoughts when a miniature sized ball hit him on his fore head. The blitzer looked up and was greeted by his son who was currently being held in the arms of a woman he had never seen before. Tidus quickly jumped out off the bench "Jr." he said as he grabbed his son. The lady smiled "So you're the father" she said "I thought so he looks a lot like you" Tidus looked at the girl she must've been no older than twenty three her hair was black as night and to his surprise her eyes were also bi-colored one was green the mark of an al bhed while the other was brown. Her shirt was pink and she was also wearing a white skirt along with a white pair of shoes Tidus got a slight blush "Thank you Miss…" "Francesca" she answered "But my friends call me Fran". Tidus smiled "Okay thank you Miss Fran how can I ever repay you". "Well" Fran answered a slight smile paced on her face "You can start with a cup of coffee". Tidus froze _"Did she ask me out to coffee" _ "Sure" _"One friendly cup won't hurt right?"_

Rikku ran across the shopping center leaving behind a trail of people she had shoved or trampled. In her left arm was a disgruntled Lila who had no idea what was going on. The blonde made a quick swerve into a toy store named "The Moogle's toy box". Noticing that the store was empty she jumped behind a life size plush moogle. Peeking over the moogle's large head Rikku saw the man run in front of the store no doubt looking for the blonde. He gave a quick look around the place before returning to his search. Once the man was out of sight Rikku let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. She turned around and rested her back against the back of the moogle she carefully set Lila down next to her. Rikku rested her head on the back of the moogle _"Well at least it can't get any worse". _Two stuffed hands came to Rikku's sides and hurled her over the moogle. Rikku flew into a rack of well organized toys and collection figures. She fell to the floor and landed on many uneven and very pointy objects. The Al Bhed slowly got up and looked around to see what could have thrown her like that. But she didn't see anything just rows of toys, the large moogle and a giggling Lila. Imagine Rikku's surprise when the moogle got to its feet. _"Oh no way" _the moogle made a swing to Rikku's head which she was lucky enough to duck under. Rikku rolled away from the crazed doll and got to her feet. She immediately made a run for Lila but to her surprise the moogle was fast enough to block her way. Rikku stopped dead in her tracks she quickly evaded another one of the moogle's powerful attacks and with all her might sent a powerful punch to the moogle's right breast "Crack". The moogle looked down at Rikku's fist which had made a small dent in its stuffed body. Rikku bit her lower lip in an effort to keep from screaming _"I think I just broke my hand" _she retreated her fist and looked at it. Then she made an effort to open it. Big Mistake. "Owie,owie,owie" Rikku hopped around gripping her probably snapped in to fist _"What do they put in these thing cement". _From her seat Lila was giggling to the sound of her auntie Rikku whining. The moogle grabbed the whining Rikku and hurled her against another shelve of toys this time tipping it over to smash the stand behind it. A dazed Rikku got up and tried to steady herself then with fire in her eyes the al bhed looked at the moogle doll. "AAAHHH" she made a full speed sprint towards the doll tackling it like a pro blitzer. Rikku ripped bit tore anything in an attempt to rip the moogle to pieces. Fists and feathers flew in this battle royale. "What the hell are you doing?" Rikku froze then turning her head away from what used to be a stuffed moogle doll. She saw what looked like an employee of the store "That was our main toy" she screeched "And this mess do you know how much gil this is going to cost us?". Rikku looked to the employee to the torn up doll then back to the moogle "He started it" she said pointing an accusing finger at the doll.

Fran laughed at Tidus's dorky attempts. "I get it your married" she said after Tidus had nearly gone through the whole the birds and the bees speech. Tidus wiped the sweat that was had been collecting on his forehead "So your not mad" he asked. Fran shrugged "Meh". "uh does that mean yes or no" Tidus asked. "Fran chuckled "No I'm not mad just needed someone to talk to cause most people in this city are real dumb arses". She smiled "And well you seemed nice enough". Tidus could feel a blush appearing on his face "Uh…thanks" Fran smiled. "Well a Tidus please come to the main desk at the front of the mall". _"Now what" _"Sorry Fran I have to go" Tidus got up from his chair and grabbed Jr. who had been bouncing on Fran's knee. Fran got up from her chair as well "Yeah I should go too" she made her way to the nearest exit. Giving one last turn towards Tidus "Bye Sexy" she then gave him a pretty provocative wink. Tidus's jaw dropped _"I'm a married man I repeat I'm a married man" _.

"I demand to speak to my lawyer" Rikku screamed through securities jail cell bars "That doll hit me first I swear". On the security officers desk was Lila who was currently playing with a toy that she had snatched from the store. Rikku shook the cell's bars to a rather annoying extent "Where's my rights your supposed to tell me I have the right to remain silent no one has told me I have the right to remain silent". "Rikku you do have the right to remain silent what you lack is the ability". Rikku turned to the voice to see a rather welcoming face "Tidus" she screeched "Please get me out of here" she begged "I've been in here for hours". "You've barely been in there for a good twenty minutes" the security guard interjected. Tidus took the paper from the security guards hand his eyes grew to abnormal size "You did what to a moogle doll". He shook his head "Whatever how much is the fee". The security guard pulled up another piece of paper "The kid can go but the girl is a good 20,000 gil". Tidus's face turned pale "How much gil you got Tidus" Rikku asked "50 gil" he answered. "What" she screamed "I thought you were rich". "Well yeah but Yuna has took all the money on the trip". Rikku looked like she was going to faint "And when is Yunie coming back". Tidus looked towards Rikku a cross of pity and laughter in his eyes "5 days".

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If you were wondering what was with the whole Moogle thing well I was thinking that since Lulu can control stuffed dolls than so can Lila. There you go about damn time huh it only took me a grip load of time to do it well I hope you guys like it you probably wont but whatever anyways thank you all and I hope youy really enjoy the last chapter to Rikku The Nanny it was fun but im all out of kids for Rikku to babysit and I don't want to run this story into the ground also PLEASE REVIEW and a special thanks to Saturn and I hope you like it as well. Well SEE YA-ZeroX20


	4. Poker Night

**Poker Night**

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Okay I'm sorry if I got any of you're hope up but this isn't actually a Rikku The Nanny chapter its just a little story I thought up and well to use it I needed to use he characters from Rikku The Nanny so I decided to just add it on this story well enjoy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The streets of Luca were a beautiful sight at night. From it's glorious lights to the beautiful stars that shined overhead. A young Al Bhed bachelor slowly walked through the Lucan night. His left eye carried an eye patch over it and his attire was made solely for the purpose of digging but this young man chose to wear it at all times. He walked up a suburban street towards a marvelous house at the end of the street. That's when he noticed two attractive young ladies casually walking towards him. He saw opportunity so he acted upon it he flashed the girls a smile which caught one of their attention. When they finally crossed paths they stopped. "Hi" the young man said. He immediately gave the ladies a good look over. One was a beautiful brown headed girl her eyes were dark blue the thing that caught this young man's attention the most was the fact that she was wearing a rather seductive blue shirt that clung to her body showing off her many curves. And the pants she was wearing were just as intriguing.

The other one had jet black hair her eyes were green and she was wearing a rather revealing skirt with a low cut shirt. The brown haired one showed interest while the other one seemed more interested in walking around the young man. "Hi" she responded a light blush creeping onto her face. The man smiled "So what are two lovely ladies like yourselves walking around so late". The brown haired girl giggled "We were just looking around we've never been in Luca before" He slapped his cheek in fake astonishment "You don't say" he answered "Well I just happen to know this city like the back of my hand, and I would love to give you both an insider's tour". The girl squealed "Really?". The man smirked "Yup, The name's Gippal" The girl extended her hand "I'm Andrea". "Well Andrea if you just gave me some info on where to meet you…" Andrea gasped "Of course I and my friend Crystal are staying at a inn by the stadium, I would write you the sphere number but I don't got anything to write with". "No prob" Gippal said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen. "Wait I don't have any paper" Gippal grumbled.

Andrea shook her head "It's okay" she grabbed Gippal's pen and hand. She took the cap off the pen and started to write on his palm. Once she was done she looked up at Gippal flirtatiously "Be sure to call me real soon" she said "We're only in town for a few days". "Definitely" Gippal responded. The girls walked away. Andrea turned around to wave at Gippal which he happily responded to.

When they were finally out of sight Gippal looked down at his watch. _"10:45" _he grumbled miserably _"I'm late" _he then continued his path up to the house. Tonight wasn't any normal night for the albhed tonight was "Poker Night" or what Gippal liked to call it _"Complain about you're wives night". _Every Wednesday night Tidus would invite all the guys to come over and play a game of cards. That was all fine and dandy but what they didn't understand was that they were married and well Gippal isn't and he had no interest of sitting around with a bunch if guys when he could be dancing with a bunch of ladies.

He approached the door to Tidus and Yuna's place. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked into the living room. He wasn't really surprised when he found himself in the midst of Yuna, Lulu, Pain, Leblanc, and Rikku. They were all sitting on the sofas chatting while their kids played in front of them. Yuna was the first one to notice Gippal "Bout time you show up" she said with a smile "Tidus was starting to think you left them for a date". Gippal laughed "Nah I wouldn't do that" _"Yet" _he felt something grab at his leg so he looked down to see Tidus Jr. holding on to his leg. Gippal smiled as he crouched down to the child "Hey champ" he said peeling the boy off his leg "How are you doing today". Tidus Jr. just giggled and grabbed Gippal's eye patch "No Jr. No" he said as the baby extended farther from his face. Yuna got up from her seat and grabbed her child "Tidie let go" she said prying it out of her son's fingers _"uh oh". _**Snap. **

The patch came back slapping Gippal in the face and sending him on to his ass. The room erupted into laughter hell even Lila was laughing and she didn't know what was going on. Gippal grumbled he straightened out his eye patch and stood back up. He noticed the one who was laughing the most was Rikku who was nearly in tears. Gippal frowned "What's so funny Cid's girl". Rikku tried her best to speak but couldn't because of her laughter. Finally she choked out a few words "you…just…got punked by my nephew". Rikku was laughing so hard she started to hiccup. Gippal decided to leave the hysterical women.

He headed down to the basement where he knew the rest of the guys were. He descended down the stairs he could instantly hear the laughter of the guys. He reached the bottom and wasn't really surprised when he saw Tidus, Baralai, Nooj, and Wakka all huddled around a table. Tidus turned towards Gippal "Bout damn time you showed up" he said "I was getting tired of taking all these guy's money without even a challenge".

Gippal smirked at the cocky blitz player "Well that's going to change now that I'm here so you had better brought you're purse". He walked around the table to his seat. Tidus shuffled the cards then passed them out to everyone except Baralai who chose not to gamble. Gippal picked up his cards _"Nice" _lady luck must be with him because he had two maesters, one maestress, and two praetors _"A royal flush" _Wakka threw two cards onto the middle of the table "Give me two ya". Tidus nodded and handed Wakka his cards. Nooj put down four cards "I'll have four" he said. Tidus smiled and handed him the cards Gippal looked around him. He had painstakingly learned the signs on how to tell what kind of cards the guys have.

He looked at Wakka who out of all them was the easiest to read whenever the besaidian had a poor hand he would lick his upper lip. Which he was doing now signaling to Gippal that Wakka wasn't a threat. He looked to Nooj who was a bit harder. His was almost unnoticeable but whenever the Meyven had a bad hand he would let out a tiny groan. He didn't hear anything from Nooj so Gippal presumed his hand was good.

He looked towards Tidus who in Gippal's case was the hardest to read because when Tidus hand was good he would smirk but when Tidus had a bad hand he would also smirk. Leaving Gippal without the slightest clue at what he might have. "You know when me and Paine first got married we used to have sex on a daily basis" Baralai said. Now if you were new to the group you probably would've been disgusted by Baralai's sudden statement but not Gippal. He's been there long enough to know that outbursts like that are normal if not necessary. So Baralai added "Now I'm lucky if I get any every few days". Tidus nodded while throwing some more Gil in the middle of the table "I raise" he said "I know how you feel Baralai, whenever I used to come home from an out of town blitz game I'd come home to Yuna wearing her love dress". The group gave Tidus a confused look "What's a love dress brudda?" Wakka asked.

Tidus smirked recalling the memory "Absolutely nothing" he said "I used to come home to find my wife waiting for me in the nude". His smirk disappeared as he let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head "But now that we have Jr. She doesn't tend to do that anymore". The group was quiet for awhile either because they were speechless or they were picturing Yuna in the nude. Finally Wakka spoke up "You know me and Lu used to go and do that in public places" Everyone turned towards Wakka "No Way" Tidus gasped. Wakka nodded "Lu's a different person when she feels like it". "So Wakka where's a place you two have done it" Gippal asked. Wakka scratched the back of his head in thought "Well one place would be on this table". The room was soon filled with the sound of chips and food being flinged off the table.

Rikku peered down the stairway to the basement. She sighed and went back to the living room. The girls were still sitting there chatting along about nothing in particular. Rikku plopped herself on the couch right next to Yuna. Not to long after Jr. came up to hug Rikku's leg signaling that he wanted to be lifted up. Rikku reached down and picked up her nephew. She placed the toddler on her lap and he soon started to curl up in a little ball signaling that he was dozing off. Jr. started to suck on his thumb and slowly closed his eyes. Rikku smiled down at the scene. She turned her head to see Yuna staring at her with a smile on her face "He must be tired Tidus and him stayed up late last night" she said. Rikku frowned "Doing what?" Yuna shrugged "Goofing around, I don't know who's worst the father or the son".

She rubbed her sons golden hair "He loves Jr. so much". Yuna retracted her hand and sighed a faint smile still staying on her face. Rikku gave her cousin a worried glance "Yunie are you okay?". "Yeah I'm fine Rikku it's just that I think…" Rikku was really getting worried now "You think what Yunie?". Rikku looked into her cousins eyes and saw what looked like a mix of happiness and worry "Rikku, I'm pregnant". For a second Rikku didn't make any kind of noticeable response. Then suddenly a loud shriek started to exit form her mouth. Yuna immediately put her hand over Rikku's mouth to shut her up. "Rikku you can't tell any one okay". Rikku nodded and Yuna removed her hand "Does Tidus know?" Rikku asked. Yuna shook her head "I'm not sure how to tell him" she answered. "Well how'd you tell him last time". Yuna thought on this for a second "I don't remember" she said. Rikku sighed "Well don't worry Yunie well think of a way".

After flinging the other table aside and using another one the guys set up the cards and passed them out again. Tidus looked at his cards "You know what guys I think Yuna's pregnant again". Nooj put down two cards "What makes you think that" he asked. Tidus scratched the back of his head "Well she's starting to act like the last time she was pregnant she's only wearing sweaters and coats to hide it from me, and she's really get emotional over the smallest things" he sighed "One time when she was pregnant with Jr. I forgot to put the cap back on the toothpaste" his face turned pale as he remembered the horrific scene "It was scarier than Sin".

Wakka folded "You don't want any more kids brudda?". Tidus shook his head "Na one more would be nice but that's it". Gippal looked at his cards "I raise" he threw his Gil in the middle of the table "Let me ask you guys something has there ever been a girl that's just made you think twice of ever getting married?". They were silent for a moment until finally Baralai spoke up "Well there was this one girl" "Really" Gippal asked that was a real shock for him that even Baralai wasn't immune to temptation "What was her name?". Baralai shrugged "Armony I think she used to work under me in Bevelle but she was transferred to go to Kilika". Gippal looked towards Nooj "How about you Nooj". The Meyven looked up at Gippal "Her name was Shannon, She used to work for Leblanc's syndicate but when the syndicate dissolved she left for Bikanel to dig".

"Shannon?" Gippal said "I know her" _"Very Well" _"She's…uh…a good digger". He quickly went to Tidus "How about you T?". Tidus shrugged "Well there was this girl I had met at the shopping center a few weeks ago" he scratched the back of his head "Her name was Fran". "Have you seen her lately" Gippal said while drawing new cards. "Actually I have I saw her just the other day when I went to buy something for Yuna". He put down a card and picked another one up "This time she had a boyfriend, I met that guy too Ed I think his name was he looked like a nice guy kind've short though".

Seeing that Tidus was done he moved on to Wakka "How about you Wakka?" The besaidian shook his head. Gippal shrugged "if you say so" . He put down his cards "Three of a kind". Tidus smiled and put down his cards "Four Maesters". Gippals jaw dropped "No damn way". Tidus laughed and raked in all the Gil "Come to Papa" he chanted.

Wakka threw down his cards and lifted himself out of his chair "I better get going ya its pretty late and a airship ride to Besaid takes hours". Baralai and Nooj did the same both rose out of their chairs and gave excuses about living too far even though Tidus knew why they were leaving Wakka and Nooj were out of Gil and Baralai just had a knack of leaving with the crowd. The four men exited the room leaving the two blondes sitting there. Tidus grumbled "You cant play a decent game of Poker with just two people".

They were about to get up to go upstairs when they heard the basement door open and feet walking down the steps. They turned around hoping Nooj and Wakka had changed their minds. But were somewhat disappointed when they saw it was just Yuna and Rikku. The brunette walked up to her husband and put a hand on his shoulder "Honey" she whispered "Come to bed". Tidus looked up at his wife knowing they were most likely going to their room to talk about there newest family member he sighed and stood up out of his chair. "Alright guys I'm going to bed, would you guys pick up when you're done" Gippal nodded and the couple went up to there room.

The two Al bheds stood in the room not exactly knowing what to say. Gippal looked into his palm and groaned. The number he had gotten from Andrea was smeared he sighed and just rubbed his hand on the side of his pants. Rikku sat across from him "Hey Gippal lets play a game". Gippal groaned "Which one?". Rikku raised a flirtatious eyebrow which caught Gippal by surprise "Oh just one small game of strip poker".

Immediately Gippal's head shot up and before he knew what he was doing he had already shuffled the cards and passed them to Rikku. Rikku picked up her cards and smiled at him. Gippal looked at his cards and was delighted by his cards _"I love strip poker night"_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay for any of you out there wondering there is absolutely no point to this fic just something I felt like writing for the hell of it. Well I hope you guys enjoy this and I like to thank I-Got-No-Socks sorry but I haven't checked youre new name anyways thank you for the idea of two kids at once which I forgot to mention at ch. 3 well SEE YA-ZeroX20


End file.
